(not) surviving
by Castlestar4
Summary: What if Clarke died, not Lexa? What if Murphy got the blame? What would have happened? Nothing good, not for Murphy at least. A Murphy POV one-shot considering what could have happened if Titus plan had succeeded. Rated T for violence and blood. There will be no ships in this, sorry. I wasn't gonna put this up, but I did becasue I really wanted reviews pros and cons I appreciate it


**Hey guys. So you're going to have to cast your minds back for this one. All the way to that dreaded moment in season 3 when (I'm welling up just thinking about it) Lexa dies. As I was watching it I really thought Clarke would get injured or something similar and Murphy would get the blame because, lets face it, Murphy always gets the blame. So as I was watching the scene I started considering what would happen if Murphy got the blame. I like doing this sort of thing, it doesn't just allow you to think about the immediate future, which I have considered in this one-shot, but the long-term effects. I posted this purely for feedback, positive or negative would be great but I haven't seen season 5 yet so**

 **NO SPOILERS**

 **please. I have only seen the episodes once through, and currently doing the second time through now, so apologise if something isn't quite right. Feel free to let me know.**

 **Also tell me if you like this kind of thing. I have lots of plans for main series, 'The building' which is Agents fo SHIELD and not the 100, but I was feeling very inspired by this at the time. I thiknk these kind of what-ifs are really fun to play with and if you have ideas for what-ifs for agents of SHIELD, the 100 (bar season 5), Harry Potter or another series just comment. I NEED INSPIRATION!**

 **P.S. sorry for the long note but I felt like I needed to say this! Now, on with the story!**

The gun fired and Clarke fell.

I saw it happen. I hadn't expected it. I had expected Clarke to have some plan, she always did, she always had some way out. But not this time.

I had never liked Clarke. Not really. But she was a good leader, a constant, always there. And she _had_ just called me a friend. Which was nice.

I didn't shout, or scream. Not that I could but even if I wasn't tied up I'm not sure I would shout or move anyway. I was in too much shock.

Titus dropped the gun and it clattered on the floor. He walked over to me and I thought he was going to untie me, even though it was a ridiculous thought, but the ridiculous had just happened.

Titus did untie me from the chair but then he pushed me into the floor. If anyone ever asked I would say that I fought back but truthfully I didn't have the energy and, even more truthfully, I was in far too much pain to hold up my own weight, let alone fight off Titus.

He dragged me over so I was right next to Clarke. So close that I was lying in the pool of blood forming around her, it soaked my clothes. I didn't like the feeling. Then Titus practically jumped onto my leg and screamed into my gag. I couldn't see much from on the floor but I could hear Titus walk away and then come back. And another clatter as the gun was dropped in between me and Clarke.

The perfect crime scene. A 'Skaikru weapon in the hands of a Skaikru thief'. That's what Titus had said, right? What would Lexa do to someone who murdered her girlfriend? Nothing good. And Titus had made sure that that someone was me.

I heard someone walk into the room behind me. The gasp and grounder talk cry told me it was Lexa. She ran first to Clarke, shaking her hard but Clarke didn't respond.

Then she spotted me and we locked eyes. I must have looked so weak and pathetic. Lying on my side, clothes soaked in blood, leg bent the wrong way and bruises and cuts all over my face. Maybe she'd take pity on me. It was a stupid thought but one that I held onto.

That is until she glanced at the gun and hit me hard in the face. The pain in my leg and the punch knocked me out hard and all went black.

I woke in a dark room. For that reason and also because my vision was blurry I couldn't see much. And my head was still ringing from where Lexa punched me; she was a lot stronger than she looked.

My hands were tied around a pole but I could move them up and down. I went to stand up and pushed up using my right leg but cried out and fell back down. I realised my right leg must have been the one that Titus stood on. It was definitely broken and probably still stuck out at an odd angle considering there was absolutely no way I had been given any kind of medical support. I didn't dare look down at it. Some people say if you look at an injury it hurts more and considering I was already in a heap of pain I decided not to risk it.

I didn't know how much time had past since Clarke died but I was wearing the same clothes and I stank. They were still covered in blood. Half my own and half Clarke's. The way it had dried had made my clothes stiff and very uncomfortable.

It was at around this time I began to panic. I like to think I wasn't but really I was panicking quite a lot. And it was no surprise really. I was clearly still in grounder territory which meant that punishment was on its way. And murder meant murder here which meant…

I glad for the interruption as I didn't think I would have the courage to finish that thought. The door opened and light spread into the room. First it was slightly blinding but when my eyes adjusted I could see the room more clearly. It was clearly made to be some kind of cell, whether that had been its purpose before I had been captured was anyone's guess. I could tell because the room was so bare. It was large though, perhaps it used to be a bedroom, or the place where someone would stay - as an invited guest though, not a prisoner. The pole my hands were tied around appeared to be a kind of bed frame, although seeing it clearly was hard because it was behind me and I couldn't twist round properly, especially not without being in pain. There was nothing like a mattress on it though, just metal bars across, clearly made to support something of the kind. There was some sort cabinet in the corner, which looked like it hadn't been opened for ages; it was covered in dust and grime, so much so that I couldn't even tell what colour the wood was. In the other corner was a pile of, I guess cushions, or hey at least had the same purpose as them. I figured I could do with one right now, the hardwood underneath me was actually really painful to sit on and I didn't know how long I had been lying there unconscious for so my back arched too.

And in the middle of the room was me, sitting with my back up against the bed frame and my legs out, hands tied to the bed pole. I'm pretty sure I looked in pain but when I realised it was Titus, flanked by two other grounders, weapons at the ready, who had walked through the door I tried to mask it.

"Back so soon? But I was just getting comfortable." I looked blankly up at him as he proceeded towards me. He untied my hands from the bedframe.

"Get up." He snapped, as he grabbed my shirt and pulled me to my feet. I went to stand but gave a whispered cry as I put weight on my right leg and fell right back down at his feet. He kicked at me and I rolled over.

"You know," I said, using my bound hands to push myself up to a sitting position, "I can't stand, for reasons you would know." Titus directed the other two grounders to come and pull me up, which they did without hesitation. I felt so fragile, having to be picked up and dragged just to get around. Mustering some courage and strength I pushed away from them and carefully put most of my weight on my left foot. I knew I wouldn't be able to stand for that long but to have a slight moment of resistance felt good.

"You guys know it wasn't me that killed Clarke, right. It was Titus." This got more of a reaction than I would have thought, with both looking mildly surprised and glancing over at Titus. He smiled so widely I wanted to hit him.

"Skaikru always have the funniest excuses." Then he grabbed me himself and dragged me across the room to the door. I bit back the pain and the tears that had come with standing on my own for so long.

My questions about where we were going got no response. Not that I had expected Titus to but the other two grounders, who after three minutes ended up being the ones yanking me forward, might have answered. I got taken out of the building, I shut my eyes expecting blinding sun but, although it was brighter than inside, it wasn't day anymore, more like dusk. The sun was setting behind the trees in the distance. It looked rather nice with all the colours in the sky.

Then we turned a corner and I saw a lot, I mean a lot, of grounders. All surrounding a wooden stick in the middle. Lexa stood next to the pole, weapon on hand, looking out at the audience. It was at this point I realised that this was an execution.

Mine. To be exact.

The crowd parted to let us through. No one was making a sound. All you could hear was the shuffling of feet and my right foot dragging along the ground. When we got next to Lexa the two grounders let go of me and I flopped - straight to the floor. It was partly and act; if I had any hope of getting out of this then I had to make them think I was weaker than I actually was, but also because I knew I couldn't stand, not for a long time anyway. When I looked back up the two grounders that had dragged me all the way here weren't on the platform anymore, evidently they had joined the crowd, Titus, however, was right there, if I could just…

Lexa was speaking Grounder to the crowd. It was impossible to tell what she was saying as, well, one, I didn't speak grounder, but also that I couldn't see the crowd and wasn't concentrating on them so I couldn't tell what they thought about what she was saying.

I began shuffling forwards, slowly; I didn't want to get spotted or, if I did, I didn't want to seem like a threat. I was getting closer to Titus… closer…

When I thought I was close enough I jumped up (as well as I could) and snatched the sword from his armour, staying behind him and holding it around his neck. I guess I thought I had the upper hand here, maybe I just convinced myself I did to make myself feel better. Either way it wasn't me who had control of the situation, especially not asI totally zoned out when spotting Bellamy, Octavia and Kane. I'm pretty sure there were others too. In that moment of shock Lexa had come up behind me and she cut me all the way down my back. Which stung like hell so I dropped Titus' weapon and stumbled which gave Lexa all the time she needed to push me hard up against the pole, to which a gave a small cry of pain as the fresh cut Lexa had just given me was pressed up against a hard surface) and tie my hands around it above my head.

"Lexa, it wasn't me, Titus killed her. I have no motive to kill Clarke, none. Think about the motive he had." She didn't respond. Instead she tightened the rope around my wrists and turned back to the watchful audience, which I now knew consisted of non-grounders as well.

Why had they come? There was Bellamy, Octavia and Kane and I knew there were others there too that I hadn't managed to see properly. I guess it made sense, they at least had to act as though they were okay with this if they didn't want a war and, thinking about it, if they thought I had killed Clarke then they _were_ probably quite happy to let me die.

"I will now use English so that our Skaikru friends understand what I am saying." Lexa said, nodding to Bellamy in the crowd. I looked at Titus, with Lexa by his side, completely unaware that she was actually standing next to the person who killed Clarke.

"John Murphy was caught stealing on our land. The punishment for this is death." There were then slight mutterings from the crowd. "Two days ago Clarke was killed by John Murphy." I couldn't hear any sense of pain or grief in her voice. I wasn't fooled though. I knew the loss she was suffering, and I was her way of getting it out. I represented her loss, and she was going to kill it. "For this John Murphy will die by cuts from those who feel loss and at sunrise I will personally slit his throat. Each clan's leader will cut first. I will start." She produced a dagger from her armour and turned to face me. I tried to slip my hands out of the rope that bound them but I couldn't.

She took a few steps towards me and I realised my only way out was to convince them I hadn't done it. So I starting talking, really fast, as Lexa continued towards me.

"Lexa, it wasn't me. Look, Clarke wasn't my favourite person but I never dreamed of killing her. I had no motive to kill her, nothing to gain, can't you see that? Besides if I did I would never have killed her in such a sloppy manar; I was bound to get caught. It was a setup, Titus, he shot Clarke and then made it seem like I had and he had captured me, which he had, just a few weeks prior. He was torturing me in his room to get information about Clarke, probably all in preparation to kill her."

About halfway through my speech, Lexa had stopped walking towards me and instead focused on what I was saying. Surely she must be able to see reason by now. Or at least have the decency to check the evidence a little more before-

I'd say I didn't scream, and it wouldn't technically be a lie. I don't really know what the definition of screaming is. When Lexa stabbed me so suddenly in the shoulder I did let out a cry of pain. If this counts as a scream then, yeah, I definitely screamed. Quite loudly as well.

After I had recovered from the shock I acknowledged a cheer of some sort from the crowd. Which, I'll be honest, surprised me. I didn't think the Grounders were really into Clarke that much so what would they have to gain from my pain? That was when I realised I didn't represent the death of Clarke, I represented Skaikru, the people who had burnt 500 of them, killed an entire army sent unwillingly to protect them, murdered a whole village. They had plenty of reasons to hate Skaikru, and I was their way of getting their anger at Skaikru out, since there would be no war. So it wouldn't be people who felt the loss of Clarke Hutton me, but anyone who had lost anyone to Skaikru, which, was likely to be most, if not all, of the people in front of me.

It was going to be a long night.

"I now invite the commander of Skaikru to share his grief." I expected Kane to come forward but instead Bellamy walked through the parting crowd and took hold of Lexa's dagger. Realising how much Bellamy cared about Clarke, I focused my attention on stopping the inevitable, and away from the blood dripping from my left shoulder. When Bellamy was within hearing range, I started to speak.

"Bellamy, it wasn't me. You must know it wasn't. Titus wanted a war between them and you, he made it look like I'd killed Clarke so that Lexa might do just that."

When he was within reaching distance he stopped, head facing the ground, I tried to catch his eye but he wouldn't look up. "You hated Clarke," was all he said.

"At times, yes. But never enough to kill her. I couldn't do that. Just think, Bellamy." I was growing slightly more panicked now. Bellamy was my last real chance to get out of this, the last person I had a hope of convincing.

"I can't. I have to be okay with this. Clarke's dead." He paused, "And it _is_ your fault." He didn't sound sure of himself. But, like he said, he had be okay with this, otherwise there _would_ be war. Let one Skaikru die for the grounders' anger, rather than all of them. Even as I thought it I realised I would do the same if the roles were reversed; it was logical, simple maths.

Bellamy had been shuffling the dagger around in his hands but when he stopped talking he stopped fiddling, and gripped it tighter in his right hand. I knew what was coming.

"Bellamy just... wait, okay! Bellamy please, I'm begging you. It wasn't me, it wasn't." He was trying to block me out, dehumanize me like he did not that long ago when he thought I'd killed Wells, I hadn't been the murderer then either. "Bellamy, don't." I shouted this time, so that everyone heard. "Just wait... wait, wait…" The words were tumbling out of me, as I watched Bellamy raise the dagger in preparation, and he breathed a deep breath. He didn't want to do this. "Wait a minute, don't… hold on."

Then Bellamy was ready and he went. I thought he would go for my chest, like Lexa, but Bellamy took a different approach; a long cut, all the way down the side of my left leg. It wasn't deep, and it wasn't sudden, but I had to bite back pain because it stung like hell. I wanted to say something. Change Bellamy's mind, make him feel bad, but I couldn't get words out. He returned Lexa's knife and walked straight back towards the others, never looking at me once the whole time he was up here. I watched him walk away with my blurred vision, my last hope of getting out of this walking away from me, gone forever. I'd probably never see Bellamy again, just like I wouldn't see Clarke, or Emori, or Jaha, or Kane…

Bellamy's cut had been very painful, but I quickly learnt that he had been particularly nice to me. The commanders that followed did cuts as long as Bellamy's and as deep as Lexa's all over my body. My shirt was torn and bloody so that you could barely see it, and my legs were so broken and cut that I wasn't even standing any more, just hanging by my bound hands.

Even this was just the start.

After the commander's finished, it was basically free for all. Anyone was welcome to come up. So many. I kept thinking that was the last one but there was always one more. Always someone else who could take pleasure from causing me pain. The cuts just kept coming. All up my arms, down my legs, everywhere on me. My shirt was in pieces on the floor and I was blinded from where someone had cut me above my eyes to let the blood drip over them and blind me, even though my vision wal already blurring from the pain. It was just after this one that I thought Abby came up and cut me down my right arm, but I couldn't really tell.

It was eerily silent too. The creepy night setting with only the moon for light helped to create the mood. No one was shouting at me anymore, no one interrupted. It was like a funeral which I guess it kind of was, I didn't understand all this grounder culture and belief anyway. All you could hear each time was me, screaming, crying, groaning, and then the next person would come and it'd all happen again.

I could feel the life draining out of me, physically feel my body giving up. I had lost my will to live a while ago, something I never thought I could lose. Surviving was my only aim in live and I had failed at that. I was going to die. You know what, forget that, everybody is going to die at some point. I _was_ dying. Right then. I was dying. I was dying and nobody cared.

It felt like hours, but truthfully I don't know how long it was. I was basically blinded and in far too much pain to be able to concentrate on words being said, which is why I didn't really hear the lady grounder that spoke to me, lingering by my side longer than she had to. She said something about her daughter, maye she dies in some battle with Skaikru. She wasn't the only one to say something like this, more often than not they would say something along the lines of 'I can finally avenge them,' or whatever. The first few wouldn't listen when I told them I was as much a part of Skaikru as they were so I quickly gave up. I'm not sure I could form words now anyway.

But this grounder was different, because even after she had finished speaking, she stood right beside me, feeding the knife through her fingers like it was a piece of silk. She was relishing in the tension she was getting from me, smiling at the way I coward away from her. She was going to draw this out as long as possible, and that included the cut she about to bring on me. So I prepared myself in what way I could; this one was going to hurt.

Before she had the chance to feel more avenge her daughter a girl came running up to centre stage. I couldn't quite believe it. No one would ever dare interrupt someone as they were, what was the word Lexa used earlier? I couldn't remember. Well, as they were hurting me. It was a sacred thing - at least, I think it was.

She shouted loudly a word I had wanted to hear since the sun fell. A word which broke the silence of the clearing and shocked everyone so much that even I could see the change in their expression.

"STOP! What are you doing?" She was directing her question at Lexa, but I could see (was it Bellamy?) charging through the crowd towards this courageous girl.

I couldn't see or hear much of what happened next. The girl and Lexa had a conversation, Bellamy standing grounder beside me was listening intently, her grin slowly fading, and Titus, I couldn't see Titus, he must have been behind me.

The life was still draining out of me. I hated the feeling, so weak with nothing you can do about it. IT felt like something had come and was sucing the air out of my lungs, stopping me from doing what I needed to survive.

Lexa and the girl's conversation seemed to come to a close and they both turned to face the grounder, still threading her knife carefully between her fingers. She looked thoughtful, in a way I didn't like. The girl started to come towards us but before she had taken two steps, the grounder in front of me had plunged her knife into my stomach and cried, "For my daughter!" Before Bellamy pulled her away. I cried out too, in a different way. The girl ran towards me and as she got close I saw who it was. But I must have been in a state of shock or unawareness from the blood I was losing because Clarke was dead. That's why I was here.

She untied my hands from the pole but, unable to hold myself, I instantly fell to the floor, the knife still in my stomach pushed deeper from falling onto it. A hand rolled me over but I didn't see who because I blacked out. Again.

I woke the most comfortable I had been for weeks. Lying on my back on some kind of bed. I went to sit up and released that my hands were bound to the bed, not very well though, so I easily slid them out and sat up.

The first thought I had when I sat up was of the pain that moving had caused. It made my eyes water again and my vision blur so I couldn't really see my surroundings. I heard footsteps and grabbed something to my left as a weapon. I didn't know what it was but I needed something to defend myself with. Whoever was coming had tried (very badly) to tie me to the bed do whoever they were were hostile to me. Not that I could do much in my current situation, sitting up had caused me a wave of pain I hadn't recovered from yet. I didn't want to think about what standing up would do.

The door swung open and I threw whatever was in my hand at the figure emerging. I spotted blonde hair swishing from the door frame but clearly they had seen it coming as they waited for the object to pass before walking out.

"Hey!" That voice sounded familiar.

The figure walked in and I saw who it was.

"Clarke?"

"What are you doing? Lie down. You shouldn't be sitting up like this." She ran over to me.

"I'm fine." I tried to push her off but failed miserably. She pushed me harder and I fell back onto the bed. Unfortunately that hurt as well and it must have shown on my face because Clarke said:

"Sorry Murphy, you alright?"

"I'm fine." I looked away. I didn't want her to see how much pain I was really in. My whole body aches. Head to toe. And stung too. In all the places I had been cut, which was everywhere. Once I'd composed myself I looked back at her. "So, your alive then."

"Yeah, Titus isn't though."

"Served him right, that murdering, lunatic, that -" I had a few more things I wanted to say about him but Clarke stopped me.

"Stop it, Murphy. He went through the same thing you did. You think he deserved that?"

"Hell yeah," so in the moment I went to sit up, but Clarke, now perched on the side of my bed, held me down. She gave me an interesting glare. "You don't know what he did to me. This," I indicated myself, "isn't just from, when was it?"

"Two days ago."

"Not just from then, he tortured me."

Clarke looked slightly surprised at this. I guess she didn't know. Why would she? He wouldn't have told anyone.

"Why?" Guess I still wasn't in a position to get much sympathy from her.

"He wanted to know about you."

"And you told him?"

"Not much there to tell, Princess."

"So you didn't?" To that I just shrugged. She lifted up my shirt, it was the first time I noticed I was wearing a new, clean one, I guess to look at the cuts and stabs underneath.

"This was you?" I asked. It must have been her that healed me but I felt the need to check.

"You were pretty banged up. We did what we could. There'll be significant scarring."

"We?" She didn't answer. She stroked the area where I had had the final stab from the grounder lady and I flinched even though I was trying so hard not to. She looked at me and got up, walking away. She left the room and closed the door. "Hey!" I began but didn't have the energy to continue, truth be told I was glad be lying down on a comfortable surface. She had probably just gone to get some kind of medication. She had just checked my wounds after all.

But then I considered the situation I had found myself in. True the cuts had been tended to, but that had been Clarke. I had woken with bound hands, true they weren't tied very well, but still. Wherever I was the people who were there didn't like me. Forget that, no one really liked me. The problem was that they didn't trust so much they felt the need to restrain me even when I was incapable of sitting up. Clarke didn't seem to mind that I had slipped out of the rope but she knew my physical state, come to think of it, how did I know she hadn't locked the door? I had heard a suspicious click as the door shut, or maybe it was my mind playing tricks on me.

Before I could ponder on it too long, Clarke came back, this time not alone. Bellamy followed her into the room. As soon as I saw him I was brought back to the moment two days ago when he had cut me. I looked down at my leg and saw the cut he had given me. I'm not gonna lie, I gave him a rather hard glare.

"Why is he here?" I snapped.

"Shut up, Murphy." Bellamy snapped back. It was almost like a reflex for him, I swear. Just whenever he heard my voice.

"I needed an extra pair of hands." Clarke said, walking over with a bag, I guess full of medical supplies.

"Why?" Clarke didn't answer. I heard the bag being opened but I couldn't see what was inside it. She nodded to Bellamy who seemed to understand; as he immediately walked over to the bottom of my bed and went to hold my legs, I automatically kicked out and winded him.

"Stay off of me."

"Hey." Clarke, stopped Bellamy from replying, "I need to stop all your cuts getting infected, he's here because it's going to sting and I need you to stay still. He's only doing what I asked him to do."

"Why couldn't you have got someone else to come and do it for you, instead of him. He went second, and he was quite willing."

"I thought that you had killed Clarke," Bellamy interrupted, rather defensively.

"No." I said, calmer than I felt, "You didn't. Not really. But you did it anyway. I don't want to see someone that did that to me."

"Well that's a real shame because that means the only person you would ever see again is Clarke."

I thought about Emori when Bellamy said that. She wasn't there. Where was she now? Because I would see her again, and be very happy about it.

Clarke, who had been preparing some kind of liquid, walked over to the side of my bed and lifted up my shirt again. "We'll start with the biggest one," she said, mainly to herself, I think, so she could understand what she was doing. "Murphy, put your hands back where they were when you woke."

"No." I didn't want to restrict my movement any more than it already was.

"It's either that or I have to get another person to come down and hold you down." I knew how stubborn Clarke was, and besides, if she wasn't lying then I needed the medical care she was about to give me, and I would much prefer it if no one else came in to hold me down. So I reluctantly slid my hands back into the rope. After a signal from Clarke Bellamy put his hands on my legs. I flinched but from the pain, not because I didn't want Bellamy touching me. I mean, I didn't want that, but that's not why I flinched.

Clarke put her left hand on my left shoulder, I guess to hold me down there too. "This will probably hurt." She said, without looking at me. Instead of responding I chose to prepare myself for whatever pain was coming. Some kind of disinfectant was what Clarke said, right? That was sure to sting.

I was right. Though I wish I wasn't. Clarke poured some clear liquid onto my stomach and chest and I felt it instantly. It was felt like it was burning through my skin. The pain was so intense I stopped breathing. I could feel each and every one of cuts as though they were being cut again, but all at the same time. I tried to stay still like 'the doctor' had said but I couldn't once I felt the pain. I lashed out and Bellamy had to push down really hard on my legs to stop me from kicking him. Clarke dropped the empty bottle on the floor and used both hands to hold down my upper body. I screamed from the pain and shook uncontrollably for a long time after it had been applied. Once Clarke and Bellamy thought that I was still enough they let go of me, Bellamy taking a few steps back as well.

It wasn't until I had stopped my heavy breathing that I realised the pain was kind of gone now and I stopped shaking. Clarke bent over to check how they looked.

"Better," She said, "better but not great. And we've got the rest to do."

I shook my head. "Not today."

Clarke looked at me sympathetically which was nice because I didn't get that much. "Not today if you don't want, but we can't wait long. Don't want them to get infected."

I nodded and rolled over, signally the end of the conversation. I heard footsteps and when I couldn't hear them anymore I rolled back over to see the room I was in. I felt the rope on the bed as I rolled and considered again the state I was in.

Clarke and Bellamy were deliberately avoiding mentioning where I was so I can't have been anyway good. and I refuse to believe the restrains were there purely for medical reasons.

But I had got medical help, from Clarke, nonetheless, who had also stopped the grounders from killing me. I can't lie, I owed her a large debt now that I would have to pay.

Sure things weren't that great but on the ground, could they ever be? I was alive, and that, at least, was a good thing.

 **Hey, I just wanted to mention the ideas in this story. It's up to you whether you think it was Abby that came up, obviously Murphy wouldn't be able to tell, and Clarke was her daughter so it could have been. As for where Murphy is after he gets saved, it up to you. But I wrote it with the intention that he I still in Groundrr territory and even though he didn't kill Clarke, he was still caught stealing, which is punishable by death for the Grounders. So I imagine there would have been arguments behind the scenes of this story between the Grounders and Clarke and Bellamy and Kane etc. But you can imagine how you want.**

 **Hope you liked this story. I really enjoyed writing this one! Let me know if you'd like some more what-if kind of stories and any ideas for it you have. Remember NO SPOILERS for season 5!**

 **P.S. Sorry for the change in paragraph notation halfway through. I write using google docs and sometimes it doesn't copy and paste very well. I'm sure it didn't make too much differnce though!**


End file.
